Feathers in the Storm: Frosty Winds -Book 1-
by Wild to the Heart
Summary: The great battle with the Dark forest has been won, and the clans are settling in to a peaceful life. This however doesn't last long, a new threat makes it self known to Starclan, and they are unsure of what this could mean. One cat is chosen, chosen for greatness? You may ask, but no, chosen for heartbreak, sorrow and sacrifice. "Beware the one who's fur is always stained red"
1. Prologue

**Oh looky, New story because my tribe one was scrapped. This one I will actually commit to this time! I am a very new writer, completely new to the concept, and I will try my best! That's all readers!**

 **Note: Takes place after the Last Hope, the events after did not happen here. May be some ocs, mostly because I don't really remember cats from other clans. And this is short because, well it's a prologue. The others will be longer I promise. ;w;**

Four cats sat by a shimmering pool, their pelts seemingly covered in stars. The grass and trees around them was thick, lush, and covered in stars, the entire forest seem to glow. The cats surrounding the pool mumbled to themselves, eventually one speaking up above the rest.

"Is this the right cat?" A scruffy grey molly with piercing amber eyes looking into a swirling pool, a faint outline of a cat imprinted on its surface. She turned her head to the cat on her right, a tom-cat with fur alit like flames.

"I don't know Yellowfang." He answered quietly. The grey molly, known as Yellowfang bared her teeth at the toms response, her raggedy fur spiking upwards.

"We have to be absolutely sure! Darkness is barreling towards us like a storm and we **cannot** choose the wrong cat!" The cats gathered around silenced their mumbling due to Yellowfangs outburst. A blue-grey molly approached the two cats with a wary gaze. "Firestar, Yellowfang is right, we must be sure about our decision, the fate of the clans depend on it." She argued, her tail swaying behind her. The orange tom, Firestar, gave the blue-grey molly a look of protest, but was silenced by the stern look in her eyes.

"I understand Bluestar, I will make my decision now" Firestar mumbled, and turned to look back at the pool. He gazed at the outline of the cat and closed his eyes. "She is the one." The gathered cats nodded and gazed into the pool, watching as the outlined cat disappeared. The gathered cats soon dispersed, leaving all but Bluestar behind. The molly layed her body down by the edge of the pool and stared into the distance. She mumbled to herself, but her words seem to echo around the starry forest.

" _The herb that grows in ice must overtake the one who's fur is always stained red"_


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter, I have big plans for this story.**

 **Fun fact: This is really a "group project", with me and two other friends. The main character is my friends oc, I'm in here too ;) My third friend is an artist for it(I draw some of the art too) If you (if anyone ever reads this) want to see the art, I will tell you next chapter how you can!**

 **Things in** _italics_ **are thoughts or prophecies. Things in** _ **bold and italics**_ **are flashbacks.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Thunderclan, all seemed peaceful and quiet, but that peaceful-ness was shattered by a loud cry. "Icekit, get over here!" The cry emanated from a seemingly frazzled queen. Her dark grey fur was spiked in what seemed to be frustration as she called out to the kit. "Come here! You need to look your best for your ceremony!" She huffed. The kit, Icekit, giggled and bounded over to the queen. The queen quickly started to groom the little kits fur, ignoring the mewls of protest she received. After she was done grooming, the kit dashed away from her and went towards the other kits near her. The queen sighed in content, and raised her head at the sound of a meeting call. She heaved her body up and walked over to her kit. The leader, a tabby tom-cat, stood on top of the rock, his towering frame commanding respect.

"Today, we have the apprenticeship of a single kit, though only one of the litter, will surely grow to be a strong and loyal Warrior!" The gathered cats yowled in agreement and Icekit licked her chest fur in embarrassment, and covered her back legs with her large tail.

"Icekit, please step forward" The tabby striped leader commanded, and Icekit padded forward her eyes warry but filled with excitement. "Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw, your mentor will be Dovewing. I hope Dovewing will pass down all she knows on to you." Icepaw trembled from the excitement, and relished in her new name. The tom-cat gave and approving nod to the apprentice and continued with his speech. "Dovewing **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionblaze, and you have shown yourself to be witty and a fast learner. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Icepaw."

Dovewing padded forward to Icepaw, and Icepaw shrunk back slightly, her brown-amber eyes criticizing her newly named mentor. "It's okay Icepaw, just touch your nose to mine, I don't bite!" Dovewing said cheerily. Icepaw slinked forward and touched her nose to Dovewing's while giving off a small but bright smile. Their names were cheered across the camp, kits looked in awe at the newly named apprentice, turning to their mothers and asking when they will become one too. Icepaw hopped over to Dovewing, her tail hanging high in the air. "So what are we gonna do?" Icepaw asked, and Dovewing chuckled. "Exploring the territory." She answered, suddenly she raced ahead. "Race you!" She squealed, and Icepaw scampered behind her through the entrance.

-Time skip-

Icepaw stumbled on her paws, tail low as she walked towards to fresh kill pile, she crouched down and pulled out a thrush. However, before she could eat, she was pummeled into by a small brown ball of fur. Icepaw dropped the thrush and looked over to the brown fur. The brown fur was a molly-kit, a rather large one, with brown fur and dark brown accents. The kit looked up at Icepaw and her large eyes widened. "You're Icepaw! You just became a aprrentice, oh my starclan whats it like? Did you fight a battle yet? Did you-"

"Woah woah slow down!" Icepaw purred. "And it's pretty, okay I guess and no there was no battle" The kit lowered her ears at the aspect of no battles, but quickly perked back up at her name being called from the nursery. "Awe, Darkheart is calling me, but I will talk to you tomorrow! Bye bye!" The kit scampered away, picking up the pace when she was called again. Icepaw smiled at the kits name, Wildkit. _It suits her_ , she thought. She looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, she picked up the untouched thrush and put it back in the kill-pile. She turned to walk towards the apprentice den, moving slowly and precisely. She thought back to earlier, _what could it mean? Was that starclan?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Icepaw walked behind her mentor, her head snapping in all directions at any sound or smell to reach her. "So this is windclan territory, they mostly hunt rabbits, and live on the moor, you see.." Dovewing had started speaking, but Icepaw wasn't listening, she was instead staring at particular plant. It swayed in the wind and Icepaw squinted at the plant, a white object catching her attention.**_ _Was that snow?_ _ **She thought.**_ _But how?_ _ **Icepaw used her paw to move the plant and silently gasped.**_ _A feather!_ __ _And a pretty one too._ _ **She bent her head down to pick up the feather but a sudden breeze blew it away, across the border. Mouse dung! She spat under her breath. She opened her maw to spit out another curse but the breeze blew into her face, and words were caried to her ears.**_ _"The feathery herbs must be kept in ice, before you use your claws, think twice"_ _ **the words seemed to flow with the breeze, it echoed through her ears, over and over again, until another voice intercepted.**_

" _ **Icepaw are you okay?" Icepaw's head snapped up at the sound of her name, she answered with a nod of her head, still reeling at what occurred. Dovewing smiled and ushered Icepaw away from the Windclan border. Icepaw looked back at the spot with the snowy herb, it was gone.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icepaw sighed, and flopped into her nest, her paws heavy and mind clouded with questions. Icepaw closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

 _ **-Unknown area—**_

A shadowy large figure sat alone in the forest, malicious yellow eyes the only thing visible in the dark night. The clouds fled from the moon and its light shone down in the shadowy figure.

"Soon, you will see, all this will be mine, as it should be."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And that's it fellow warriors! More chapters coming out! I know this isn't the best, but I'm trying! I'm not a good writer, as it is clearly shown.

How does one grammar.

 _ **Stay Wild, like the Warriors.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter! The next one will be out soon hoefully! And if you would like to see art from this or even show fanart(which I doubt anyone would do) I have an Warriors Amino account(the biggest Warriors amino, with the most people, since there are many warriors amino, the first one with the most people is the one I'm on) under the name Wild at the Heart. Onto the chapter!

 **Things in** _italics_ **are thoughts or prophecies. Things in** _ **bold and italics**_ **are flashbacks.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Darkness surrounded her, enveloping the apprentice whole, Icepaw struggled against the darkness, but it seems as if claws were holding her down. Red stained her vision, it was all she could see. Loud yowls of agony rung in her ears, she recognized some of the voices. _Dovewing..?Mother?_ She screeched, but no sound came out her muzzle. _I have to help them! What's happening?!_ Icepaw twisted and turned her body, desperately trying to get free of the darkness holding her. Her ears flattened when a distorted screech reached her ears, accompanied by another voice.

"It will be mine" The phrase echoed in her mind, over and over again. Icepaw shut her eyes and willed herself for the screeching to end. _Starclan help me_! She pleaded. " **Starclan** won't help you now" The same voice mocked. Icepaw's eyes snapped back open, big mistake, bloody teeth lunged for her face and she let out a soundless scream.

Icepaw's eyes snapped open, and she let out a wheezing breath. She rolled onto her back and attempted to calm herself, her chest heaving and tail twitching. What in starclan's name was that? She thought, rolling back to her side. It had been a couple of moons since her apprentice ship, and Icepaw has been questioning her place in the clan. Her fighting was terrible, even Dovewing was getting frustrated! Icepaw groaned and sat up, she looked around the den and realized with a start, that all the other apprentices were not in the den. _Oh no, I'm so late for training!_ Icepaw stood up on her paws and stumbled out the den, only to smash into something furry. Icepaw looked up, that furry something was none other than her mentor Dovewing.

"Oh, Icepaw! I was just coming to wake you up, Bramblestar just called a meeting" Before Icepaw could respond, Dovewing padded away to sit next to Ivypool. Icepaw sighed and walked towards the gathered cats to sit with them. _What could be going on today?_

"This meeting is a joyous meeting, for we have kits ready to become apprentices!" Bramblestar yowled, and the crowed of cats yowled back in joy. _Oh!_ Icepaw realized with a jolt. _Its Sunkit, Cloudkit, and Wildkit's apprentice ceremony! How could I have forgotten?_ Icepaw has gotten to know Wildkit a lot more since their first encounter, and promised each other they would train together and become the best warriors possible, maybe even more than just warriors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Start of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Icepaw sat down in the clearing, grooming peacefully in the warmth of the sun. The peace however didn't last long, as she was barreled into by an unknown cat. Icepaw hissed and turned, ready to defend herself, but soon realized her attacker was only a small fluffy kit.**_

" _ **Wildkit you gotta stop running into me like that!" Icepaw purred. Wildkit grinned. "Sorry Icepaw, but I'm just so excited! I'm going to be an apprentice in a few moons!" Wildkit squealed, her tail twitching with anticipation.**_

" _ **Yes you will" Icepaw responded. "And we are gonna train together to be the best warriors all the clans have ever seen!" Icepaw boasted, puffing out her chest. Wildkit's eyes widened and an even bigger grin graced her muzzle. "And you can be leader and I can be your deputy! Icestar and Wildclaw! The fiercest cats in the entire forest!" Wildkit announced, letting out a rather pitiful battle cry. Nearby warriors chuckled at the scene, reminiscing about the time they were young.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icepaw snapped back to reality when Sunkit was called forward. The orange tom-cat, was renamed Sunpaw and given Brightheart as a mentor. Cloudkit, a grey molly with dark-grey fur and black patches was renamed Cloudpaw, and given Toadstep as a mentor. Finally, Wildkit was called up, and renamed Wildpaw, with Ivypool given as her mentor. The clan cheered for the newly named apprentice's and Icepaw curled her tail around her legs, looking directly at Wildpaw, who in turn, waved her tail towards her. After a moment of cheering, the clan dispersed and Icepaw turned to greet Wildpaw, only to be interrupted by her mentor.

"Icepaw were going to train today, specifically battle training" Dovewing announced, and Icepaw flattened her ears slightly. _Battle training? Doesn't sound very appealing._ Icepaw huffed and followed her mentor through the entrance and out into the forest. The walk was oddly quiet, and left Icepaw with a prickly feeling in her pelt. Icepaw's mind raced to find a suitable topic, and very soon blurted out the first thing that came to her.

"So, you and Bumblestripe huh?" Icepaw asked. Dovewing's head jerked forward and she sputtered incoherent words. Icepaw shrunk back a little and looked at her mentor with incredulous eyes.

"No, great starclan we are not mates!" Dovewing finally sputtered, her pelt spiking in all diresctions, eyes narrowed and seeminly offended. "Well gee, im sorry, you two just hang around a lot" Icepaw remarked. Dovewing sighed and ushered Icepaw towards the training hollow.

"Now I want you to attack me" Dovewing ordered and Icepaw sighed. _This is gonna be a long day_. She thought, crouching down and throwing her body towards her mentor.

~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark, and the night sky twinkled with stars, the moon however, was covered by large foreboding clouds. A shadowy figure stood next to another figure. Their bodies large, and eyes glinting with unseen rage. Their heads were pressed together, seemingly muttering something. Their bantering however was cut short when something exploded from the bushes in front of them. The two large figures shot up and immediately launched themselves at the intruder, a yelp could be heard, along with a sickening crack that echoed through the trees. The two large figures looked at the dead intruder and walked away into the undergrowth yipping happily at their success. The forest was silent, and the clouds parted from the moon, its glowing light falling upon the fallen figure on the ground. Its dark brown tabby pattered fur splattered with blood, amber eyes empty and unseeing. The pines loomed overhead seemingly grieving with the moon.

 _A warrior of the shadows, was lost in the shadows._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you guys enjoyed this! I would have updated earlier but it's been a very busy week! And I know, these chapters are boring, but stick with me! The next chapter will have something happen!

 **Stay Wild, like the Warriors.**


End file.
